


Cause and Effect

by dc_wlw



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, intense lesbian brooding, okay so this is my first post on ao3 so forgive me if I tag this wrong, theres a tiny little bit of smut at the very end but it’s super mild and short so we cool fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_wlw/pseuds/dc_wlw
Summary: Sara and Alex have a moment to spare after the events of the Crisis on Earth X and both realize there is a greater connection between them than they had originally noticed once they put aside the awkward aftermath or their first encounterorAlex is afraid and Sara ponders the familiar look in her eyes





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so just a tiny bit of info before you read, I had this idea before the last two parts of the crossover, so this is a slight rewrite of the flash and legends episodes (ie. nothing in the flash or legends episodes happened)
> 
> also apologies for any typos, this was written on my phone and was hard to double check everything!
> 
> also also this is my first DCTV fic (and basically only my second fic ever) so keep that in mind! (I am so scared right now! It’s fine! Enjoy!)

Alex sat still, her chin in one hand, a glass of scotch in the other, elbow resting on her knee on the stairs of the WaveRider. The rest of the group of heroes were celebrating another close victory in the main control room, having just finished an impromptu second ceremony for Barry and Iris’s wedding. It had been beautiful, yet simple, and so full of love that Alex couldn’t help but feel broken at the thought that she was so close to having this moment of her own. As much as she wanted to join in the celebration with Kara and these amazing people that she was proud to say were newfound friends, she could only think of Maggie and the life that has just escaped her grasp.

It was almost fate that Sara had glanced her way from the makeshift bar she had set up at the same moment that Alex herself had pulled her head from her hands to glance around the room. They made eye contact from across the room and something in both of them stopped them from being physically able to pull themselves away. Instead, Sara made her way over to Alex through the crowd, shrugging off anyone who attempted to communicate with her. In the moment, looking at Alex, they all just sounded like white noise to her.

When she finally reached Alex at the stairs, she leant against the railing, simply looking at the delicate, sorrowful expression on Alex’s face. She couldn’t quite understand Alex. Their interactions had been... eventful to say the least, and after their one-night stand and the whirlwind that came after with the all of the fighting, she hadn’t had a chance to gauge what constantly seemed to cause the brunette such sadness - or even whether this was just how she was. But no, Sara thought, no. She knew, probably better than anyone, that this level of misery didn’t come without a cause.

Alex couldn’t bring herself to look up to Sara’s undoubtedly beautiful figure standing so close to her. Truthfully she was nervous, because the last time she had been alone with Sara... well, they had woken up naked in bed, barely even remembering each others’ names. After that, the only situation that could quell the awkwardness of casual conversation was the intense adrenaline rush of a fight. Now that the fight was over, though, they had no buffer. All that was left was to endure the dreaded conversation about their brief affair. Although it seems, somehow, that their deep reliance on each other for survival during those fights had ignited a spark that hadn’t been there from the start.

Now, Sara pondered Alex for a little while longer before taking a seat directly next to her on the stairs. Their legs touched briefly, causing Alex’s eyes to finally shift down to Sara’s legs. Memories of that night flashed through her memory and for a brief moment, Alex felt a tug at the corners of her mouth as it pulled itself into what could just be considered a smile. It wasn’t until she remembered that the last person who had made her smile like that was Maggie that the smile quickly faded from her face as though it had never been there. And Sara saw the transition clear as day.

Sara wasn’t blind. She had an inkling as to why this beautiful brunette in front of her seemed so lost in her own mind. The first words they’d spoken to each other had been about her recent breakup with a fiancée, and she’d learned to put two and two together over the years. At least the same time, as awkward as the aftermath had been, they’d had one of the best nights Sara had had in a long time. To her, Alex was like a breath of fresh air amidst this whirlwind that her life had become on the WaveRider. She was like a break from the weight of being a hero, and god did Sara need a break. Being the captain was something that she did with immense pride in her team, but it was hard. Making decisions that could cost any of her team members their lives was the scariest thing she’d ever done. One simple fact drove her on missions like nothing else made sense: she couldn’t lose anyone else.

She could see the same kind of weight in the way that Alex slumped her shoulders, and the look in her eyes that said she knew the pressure of responsibility.

Alex could see the same in Sara, and the longer she sat there with her, and even earlier the more she began to rely on her as she fought with her, Alex could feel some of that awkwardness between them shift as they began to see each other in their element. Both of them fought like it was what hey were born to do. They were like kindred spirits, and they could feel it in the way they fought together. They both just knew exactly what move the other would make next.

But Alex seemed to be paralyzed by this fear. Ever since Maggie had left, the lingering thought that pervaded her mind was that she might be alone forever. She thought she had found something in her that was one of a kind, that she would never be able to find that again. It seemed to be stopping her from acting like even a resemblance of a normal human being around Sara. It had been paralyzing. But in that moment, sitting next to Sara in the stairs, she couldn’t deny that something in that was changing, something between them was becoming different.

Alex and Sara’s knees still touched, so lightly, so gently that Alex, lost so deeply in thought, almost forgot that Sara was sitting so close to her. It wasn’t like she wasn’t there, but rather it felt like they were connected in a way that Sara’s presence was like a simple comfort to Alex. Like just being next to each other was a guarantee that they were not alone. It was this feeling that caused Alex to shift her head towards Sara, and as her head rose to meet Sara’s eyes, she realized that Sara had been gazing at her intently for the 5 or so minutes that they had been sitting together. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but her mind was so intent on the soft look in Sara’s eyes staring back at her that she didn’t feel the need to put that feeling into words. Sara’s expression seemed to change as she looked expectantly to Alex’s lips, waiting for an acknowledgement of this fundamental connection that neither girl could explain to herself. When Alex said nothing, however, when she did nothing, something in Sara’s mind inexplicably decided that that wasn’t enough. Before she’d consciously realized it, Sara had begun to feel that the intensity of this connection that she had to Alex, even after knowing each other for only a few days, was different from anything she’d felt before. She had had deep connection with people before, but something about this was... different, somehow. She didn’t know how, I’m fact she thought it was quite literally indescribable. In any case, in that moment, when Alex refused to say anything at all, Sara felt a frustration rooted in attraction rather than in anger.

Her expression turned irritated as she spoke the first words the two had shared since the fighting has ceased.

“Are you really not gonna say anything?” she asked, an odd sense of confusion overcoming her. She knew she didn’t really have a right to be this annoyed, I mean they’d only known each other for a few days. She just couldn’t help it.

She at least expected that the irrational force with she uttered those words would elicit some sort of reaction from the brunette that was now so close to her that she could feel her breath on her face, but when Alex still just stared Sara directly in the eye, she decided not to entertain the thoughts that had been circling through her mind since she sat down. What was she doing, she thought, for God’s sake, Sara, you barely know the girl, give this shit a rest.

She broke their eye contact, stood up with a little bit too much force, and began to walk away back to the party, shaking her head, but didn’t get more than two steps away before she felt a hand clasp around her wrist, pulling her backwards. She turned around to see who the hell had the gall to touch her like that at the same moment that someone’s lips crashed into hers, hungrily breathing her in. She didn’t have to step back to see who it was. She remembered the strong taste of scotch in a way that transported her back in her mind to that night so recently, her hand pressed to the wall and her body pressed to Alex’s. 

She pulled back for a moment, tearing their eager lips apart as she searched for something in Alex’s eyes. What she found was a look that screamed of an unadulterated need to explore whatever it was that they both clearly felt for each other. It was a look that Sara was sure could be seen in her own eyes at that same moment. 

The two girls stood there breathing heavily, their hearts racing fast as they simply breathed each other in in a moment of stillness, the whole world around them going dark. The only thing they could feel in that moment was each other, the only thing that mattered was the touch of their hands on each other, still, but so so intense. 

Alex finally took a deep breath before breathing the first words she had spoken that had really made her feel connected to anyone in this way in her recent memory. “Sorry, I cant really put what I’m feeling right now into words, can you?”

Her answer couldn’t have been more clear as she took Alex by the hand and pulled her through the halls and tunnels of the WaveRider to the bunk that she had claimed as her own when she became captain. They entered the room and time felt like it was slowing down around them. Alex gently stepped towards Sara, looking into her eyes and tilting her head as though to ask if this was what she wanted. Sara seemed to understand as she nodded her head slowly, a simple reassurance that she saw Alex needed. Alex took one last look into Sara’s eyes, a deep, lingering look that Sara could feel searing into her soul. In an instant, Alex hungrily presses her lips into Sara’s, walking her backwards until they hit the wall hard. The roles had become reversed, Alex’s hand now pressed into the cool metal wall of the WaveRider, her body pinning Sara’s to the wall.

Their kisses were quick and desperate. Both women needed this, needed each other so deeply in this moment. Alex broke their kiss as she began to move down Sara’s neck, her kisses becoming more delicate, more careful, more tantalizing as Sara caught her breath, leaning into Alex’s mouth.

Alex’s lips danced along Sara’s collarbone before she unzipped her White Canary outfit hastily and began to pull it off her shoulders.

The two women moved gently towards the bed, every kiss, every touch strengthening their raw physical connection.

The rest of the night was one of passion, an equal mix of tenderness and of roughness and of desperation. They didn’t need words to explain that whatever was between them was something so good.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> it’s just a one-shot for now, but if you guys like it I might write a follow up, so please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> also I originally wrote a bit of smut at the end but I’d never done it before and didn’t think it was any good so sorry if it ends kind of abruptly!


End file.
